


Thorki in the Cave

by Laurana117



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asgard Falls, Defeat, Fluff, Intersex Loki, Jötunn Loki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurana117/pseuds/Laurana117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asgard gets invaded during the Odinsleep and against all odds Thor and Loki lose the battle and have to flee from the palace and hide out. Thor is disgraced but manages to keep Mjolnir in the flight, but Loki uses up his magic reserves and ends up reverted to his Jotunn body. Their relationship goes through some changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorki in the Cave

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I wrote this. I've been distracted and all over the place lately. Heres this I guess haha.

Loki would never forget the day Asgard fell.

Luckily for him he passed out quickly when his magic reserves were depleted. The last thing he remembered was an explosion from one of the Dark Elves spells and then everything went dark and he felt really light.

He woke up extremely hot and sore several hours later on Thor’s back like a sack of potatoes. He blinked at Thor’s dirty bloody blond hair and then noticed the sky was dark meaning it was night time.

He heard footsteps behind them and guessed that the other survivors were following them and that Asgard had really fallen this time.

It looked like they were in some sort of forest, Loki had to guess they were far in the North where there was a lot of rampant elemental magic soaked into the land. It was the perfect place for the God of Thunder to hide out where no one could find him.

Loki tried to reach in himself for his own magic, but like he thought he felt nothing. He just felt the chill of his Jotunblood. It looked like he had expended all of his magic reserves defending Asgard from attack and now he had nothing. It would take a few weeks if not a month or more for it to grow back.

“Thor.” Loki said and his voice sounded so weak and broken, he almost didn’t recognize it.

Thor stopped walking and looked over his shoulder. His eyes were dark, most likely with anger over what happened. His face was a little frightful because it looked very similar to how it looked when Thor would enter the Berserker mode.

“Where are we?” Loki asked gently.

“We’re on our way to safety.” Thor said gruffly as he changed his hold on Loki. But he didn’t seem like he wanted to set Loki down. He probably wanted to hold onto Loki and ground himself in the moment.

Thor started walking again and Loki looked around. He wondered who had survived. From his vantage point on Thor’s back he couldn’t see who their followers were. He leaned his face against Thor’s neck and was startled by how warm it was. It was positively hot.

That is strange.

Loki pulled one of his arms out from where they were draped over Thor’s shoulders and his stomach dropped when he saw the color of it. It was blue! Somehow, when he lost his magic the illusion spell stopped functioning. He was currently a Frost Giant.

“Thor?” Loki asked quietly.

“Go back to sleep. We’ll be there soon.”

Loki was glad that Thor was still functional. Evidently Loki would have a lot of damage control to work on once they were safe. Thor was not well and would probably need his brother to support him.

Loki fell back asleep to the gentle rocking of Thor’s walking and when he woke up he was in a different hold. Thor had him in bridal carry and their surroundings were different.

They were deep in a cave, and someone had started a fire. Loki hoped there were no animals that lived in the cave, because he could hardly fight it off in his state.

“We don’t have enough furs for everyone.” Sif was saying. Loki opened his eyes and saw her, the warriors three, Gudrun, Idunn, and Freyja. Their Mother did not look present, and Loki knew Odin wasn’t. His heart ached.

There were other survivors, but it was apparent that they had accepted Thor as their leader.

“Then we will share.” Thor’s voice was still dark.

“I don’t think I’ll need one.” Loki offered in a croak of his voice.

Thor’s hold just tightened on him, like he couldn’t let Loki go. “We will share. It is no hardship.” Thor said.

Sif looked between them with some doubt in her eyes. But if the myth that Jotunn skin killed Aesir on contact were true then Thor would be dead several times over.

Idunn handed Thor one of the fur rolls and Thor first set Loki down against the wall, set the roll out and then moved Loki into it. Then Thor left to help distribute the rest of the furs and heal anyone who needed it with Mjolnir.

Loki pulled the fur around him and watched everyone move about. His vision was growing hazier and it was hard to focus. He noticed several people looking at him with slight fear, and he didn’t blame them. If someone seemingly randomly turned into a Frost Giant he would be concerned. But everyone knew his lineage.

Freyja looked at him with concern. He knew he couldn’t look well.

Eventually she sat next to his bedroll and hesitantly touched his forehead. “You are too warm. Frost Giants need to be colder than this.”

Loki just looked at her. He knew even though his eyes were red that they were large and pathetic.

She brushed her fingers through his hair. “Get some rest. You look the worst of the living.”

That was good to hear.

Loki fell back asleep and didn’t wake until he felt Thor slide into the furs next to him. Thor had his back to Loki but Loki could tell he was upset. Loki reached a hand out and set it on Thor’s shoulder. “You did your best Thor. There is nothing we could have done.”

Thor turned around and Loki saw the wet trails on his face. Thor gathered Loki into his arms and held him close. “I’m glad I didn’t lose you.” Thor whispered.

“As am I.” Loki admitted quietly as he wrapped himself equally around Thor.

Loki almost pulled away when he felt Thor press a kiss to his neck, but chose to ignore it. Thor was a very emotional person. This day had been the worst in their entire lives, Loki could look over a mild transgression.

And sure enough Thor calmed down and relaxed around Loki. He still didn’t let go at all, and Loki guessed that they would spend the rest of the evening in this bear hold.

Loki woke the next morning and Thor was still wrapped around him. A few of the others were awake and getting started cooking. A few glances were sent their way, Loki had to guess it was because they wanted Thor to go hunting with Mjolnir.

He felt a little torn. Thor felt nice and warm here under the covers with him and he was happy. But the others were looking and would probably need Thor.

Loki for his part would be lucky if he could stand up and walk around a little. Few sorcerers he knew of had ever exhausted themselves to this level and he wasn’t sure how to go about healing properly. The thought of eating turned his stomach. He did want to sleep for about five years but he didn’t want anyone thinking he was lazy.

After the third death glare from Sif Loki decided to tap Thor lightly on the shoulder to wake him up.

It took a few tries but eventually Thor woke up and looked around the cave startled. His face fell when he didn’t recognize his surroundings but he didn’t look concerned about waking up in bed with a frost giant. Which had to count for something.

“We have to get up.” Loki murmured.

“We do.” Thor sighed and leaned his head on the junction between Loki’s neck and shoulder. “Your breath is cold.”

“I think that is normal.” Loki said.

Eventually Thor and Loki both managed to drag themselves out of the bedroll, Loki stumbled a few feet closer to the mouth of the cave and sat down to look out.

They were surrounded by dense forests. And Loki knew that the forests in this region were teeming with elemental seidr. They were downright potent with it. He wished he had his own seidr, it would be nice to mingle his own with the indigenous magic of the region.

As it was he could feel his own form of elemental seidr trying to feel out the Asgardian seidrs. Loki knew that his would be looking for Jotunheim’s seidr. But it wouldn’t find it here.

Freyja knelt down next to him and handed him a small ceramic cup full of warm liquid. “Drink this, it will help you.” She said.

Loki looked down at the simple cup of tea. He thought of swallowing it and it seemed nice.

He took a sip and sighed. It was calming.

Freyja sat next to him. They both looked out. “I wanted to thank you for being brave.” She said. “You were the only one of us to fight them almost to the death.”

“The rest of you knew when to take a tactical retreat.” Loki said. “This way we can gather our strength and fight them back.”

Freyja grinned at him. “Maybe someday. As for now we still need to gather our strength.”

Loki nodded and took another sip of the herbal tea.

“Thor is going to need you to keep your strength up.” Freyja said quietly.

“He’ll be alright.” Loki said. “Once the rest of us recuperate I’m sure he’ll lead an attack and we’ll retake Asgard.”

“Loki, he’s not speaking to anyone else.” Freyja said. “I heard him speaking to you last night, and he spoke a little to Sif. But he’s not speaking really to anyone else and he looks bad.”

“I’m sure he’ll open up to the Frost Giant.” Loki said dismally.

“I don’t think he’ll open up to anyone else.” Freyja said.

Loki turned and saw Thor hunched over near the fire with an apple in hand. Idunn and Sif were sitting opposite of him looking concerned.

Loki stood up and stumbled over and sat next to Thor.

Thor looked up and pulled Loki in close next to him and held onto him. But just resumed eating the apple.

Once Loki had sat down most of the others joined them.

Loki took a sip from his tea before saying, “So do we have a plan of action?”

Everyone seemed to look down. Like they didn’t want to talk about it.

That was unacceptable. These were all real Aesir. Their home had been taken over and they had been forced out, there was no way they were going to wallow in sadness in their moment of defeat. This race of Gods were supposedly the strongest in the nine realms.

Loki pushed a little off of Thor and looked around at the weary faces. A few of them dared to make eye contact with him.

“We need to gather our strength so that we can take Asgard back.” Loki said evenly. A few eyes snapped up to look at him. “We need a group to go hunting and get food. We won’t get any stronger wasting away in a cave starving to death.”

“We don’t have many weapons.” Fandral said.

“We have Mjolnir and out wits.” Loki said. “Thor can lead the hunting party.”

Thor nodded silently from his spot next to Loki.

“We also need to think of allies we can call on in our time of need.” Loki said. “I would prefer not asking my birth family for help in this endeavor.”

“We can go to my brother’s home.” Freyja said. “It is in Vanaheim, but he will always be loyal to the Asgardian royal family and you Loki. He will also give us refuge.”

“We won’t get to Vanaheim as long as the Dark Elves have the Bi-frost.” Sif said angrily.

“There are ways between the realms.” Loki said sharply.

“You can’t use them!” Sif said angrily. “Your magic is gone! Otherwise you wouldn’t be in that skin.”

“You won’t talk to Loki like that.” Thor said darkly. His arm wound back around Loki’s waist.

Loki rolled his eyes. “My magic is temporarily gone. It’s true. It’ll take some time for it to return. But when it does I will be able to get us to Vanaheim. In the meantime I want all of us to contribute to the hunting and healing. We’ll need a steady supply of firewood. In a few days we should consider moving on and trying to find some sort of settlement where we can gather support.”

Sif sighed. But everyone else agreed and Loki picked an apple up and ate it. After he was finished he wandered over to his and Thor’s bedroll and he passed out again.

He woke up a few hours later to the sound of meat crackling over the fire. Something smelled divine.

Idunn and Gudrun were cooking and Thor was sitting next to his bedroll.

“Thor?” Loki asked.

Thor was sitting against the wall of the cave, staring down at his lap like a ghost. His eyes were blank and empty but he looked up when Loki said his name.

Loki held a hand out and Thor crawled over and into the furs with Loki.

“Everything will be fine in time.” Loki said as he wrapped an arm around Thor’s waist and rested his head on Thor’s chest.

“How can you know?”

“I just do. As long as we’re together we’ll always be victorious.” Loki said as Thor settled firmly around him.

“I saw you fall during the battle. My heart broke, I couldn’t-“

“Shh. It’s fine Thor. I’m right here.”

Loki hadn’t had to comfort Thor like this since they were children. It was a strange experience.

“Is it okay that I’m a Frost Giant?” Loki asked a few minutes later.

Thor hummed into Loki’s neck. “You’re Loki.” He said.

“Everyone did say that I was the colder of the two of us.” Loki said quietly.

Thor just grumbled. “You’ve always been stronger than me.”

Thor sounded like he wanted to go on and say more but Sif interrupted them to tell them to eat something.

The day passed with Loki attempting to leave the cave to go in search of firewood before collapsing. Thor had to carry him back.

That night after Sif had shaken Loki awake to take his shift Loki had lain away in the bedroll with Thor for a few minutes. He listened to the snores around them and hoped that somehow these people could all be safe again.

Loki was about to get out of the bedroll and start his watch when Thor’s hand grabbed his wrist.

Thor was awake. But in the darkness of the cave his eyes looked equally dark.

Loki opened his mouth to ask what was the matter but before he could speak Thor leaned forward and kissed him.

Loki’s entire universe stopped moving.

Out of all the things that could have happened in the middle of the night in a dark cave after Asgard had been overrun with Dark Elves, Loki had not expected Thor to kiss him.

His lips were warm against Loki’s, and evidently he knew what he was doing. He kissed Loki sweetly on the lips, eventually suckling on Loki’s blue bottom lip. Which caused Loki to sigh against Thor’s skin and kiss him back.

Loki had thought about his brother like this before, many times actually. Once he had learned of his ancestry he had begun to think of Thor in this way.

Loki reached up to thread his fingers through the hairs on Thor’s neck and the bottom of his scalp. Thor groaned when the fingers tightened and he forced his tongue into Loki’s mouth. Loki moaned and accepted Thor’s tongue sucking it in.

Thor growled and he surged up to press Loki down into the furs winding up on top. He didn’t stop kissing Loki but his hands began to explore Loki’s sides.

Loki tried to break the kiss to talk to Thor about what was going on but Thor just started kissing Loki’s neck. Loki moaned and hoped no one could hear them.

“Thor-“ Loki murmured. “What-“

“Hmm.” Thor murmured back as he sucked on the sensitive junction of Loki’s shoulder and neck. His hands eased down Loki’s sides and moved under Loki’s pants to rest on his hip bones.

Loki keened quietly when Thor’s fingers eased over the sensitive ancestral lines on his hips. Thor moved his hands down to Loki’s genitals and Loki did nothing to stop him. He just kissed Thor ferociously and bucked his hips up.

Thor almost ripped Loki’s pants open to give himself some space with Loki’s genitals. He brushed over Loki’s hardening cock with one hand and the other reached down for Loki’s anus Loki was sure. But Thor froze when he encountered Loki’s slick quim.

He stopped kissing Loki long enough to stare at Loki’s face. His eyes were wide. Loki just stared back. Daring Thor to stop if the idea of Loki being intersex repulsed him.

Thor’s finger eased into the opening of the quim and the other moved Loki’s clitoris around. Both sensations made Loki lean his head back and mewl. When Loki looked back up Thor looked very interested. He looked like a predator.

In a flash Loki was without his pants, and in another burst his shirts were missing. Thor wasted no time taking one of Loki’s nipples into his mouth while his hands resumed ministrations on Loki’s quim. One of Thor’s huge fingers eased in and explored the tight walls. His other hand swirled the clitoris expertly making Loki’s vision fill with stars.

Loki made the most wanton sounds as he pushed his hips closer to Thor. Eventually Thor pushed three fingers into the quim and swirled the clitoris just right making Loki downright gush liquid between them, and Thor had to kiss him deeply to silence his cry.

“Brother…” Thor’s voice was dark and husky.

Loki looked up at Thor with hooded eyes. Hoping that he looked seductive. He spread his thighs and moved one arm above his head, making himself look as inviting as possible.

Thor growled and dove forward. As he removed his clothes he breathed into Loki’s ear. “If we were not here I would show you _brother_ that the rumors of my stamina are true.”

Loki moaned and wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist. “I can’t wait for you to show me.” Loki purred as he rubbed his still hard cock against Thor.

Thor growled and shoved his hips against Loki’s. “You’re so beautiful.” He murmured as he lined himself up.

He pushed in with one fluid motion and Loki keened quietly. His hips raising to help Thor sheath himself. Overcome with sentiment, Loki felt complete. He didn’t want anyone other than Thor doing this to him.

Thor rutted at him for a few moments before establishing a rolling rhythm and returning to kiss Loki’s neck. Loki moaned and mewled as Thor pushed into him over and over, his breath stuttered by each of Thor’s powerful thrusts. Loki raked his fingernails lightly down Thor’s back, not trying to draw pain.

Thor shoved his hips more forcefully into Loki and reached down to wrap a hand around Loki’s cock making him squeak. Once Thor started to stroke Loki was done for.

Thor angled his hips perfectly to elicit the neediest moans from Loki as he growled like an animal and fisted Loki’s cock. “Mine.” Thor murmured into Loki’s neck.

Climax hit Loki like a jolt of seidr. His body spasmed and his quim squeezed Thor’s cock like it was the most important thing, drawing Thor’s climax who roared with it.

Loki hoped they hadn’t woken anyone as their pants were very loud in the cave. Thor had collapsed onto him and felt so happy and defeated it was almost comical.

“Have you desired me in the past brother?” Loki asked mischievously.

“Always.” Thor admitted. “Your intersexuality is a happy surprise.” To reinforce the point Thor reached down to swipe over Loki’s quim. It was a loving touch that almost made Loki purr with happiness.

Loki yawned. “I still have to watch over everyone. And someone has worn me out.”

Thor raised his head and kissed Loki on the cheek. “I’ll watch everyone. You should rest, love.”

Loki wound his arms around Thor’s shoulders and drew him close. “Thank you.” And then he kissed Thor on the lips. “Everything will be alright. I promise.”

“Because we’re together.” Thor said before kissing Loki and getting up.

Loki fell back asleep with a smile on his mouth. They might be defeated for now, but they wouldn’t stay that way for long.


End file.
